Why Genies aren't on Pokemon
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: Ash is sick and tired of being short.  But after buying a magic lamp, Ash wishes that he was taller than all of his friends.  Little does he know that this wish will be taken literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. First things first, I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a better name for this story. I know it probably sounds lame. So I'm sorry for that! Also, I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

So there he was trapped in a jar, in a Meowth hot air balloon. Now you're probably wondering? Who is this boy trapped in a jar? And why is he being carried away in a giant Pokémon shaped hot air balloon? Well I'll answer one of those questions. That boy would be the famous Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum. The other question will be answered later. Again, I bet you're confused. You're wondering 'What? How can Ash fit in a jar? He's too big!'. Well, there was a time when he asked for something that led to an assortment of events that led him to where he was now, trapped in a small, glass jar. And that is where this story will begin.

Now I will remind you of this, Ash Ketchum was never the tallest boy. He was actually the shortest. When he told people that he would get a growth spurt one day, they would snicker behind his back, thinking 'Oh, that'll be the day!'. No one could ever imagine Ash as tall or big in any manner, especially Misty and Brock, since they've been traveling with him on his Pokémon journey for what seemed like years, yet he was still the age of ten. The only ones that could were Pikachu and some of Ash's Pokémon, which to them; Ash was always towering above them, like a house. But enough of my babbling, let's get on with the beginning of this story, shall we?

Ash and his friends, Misty and Brock, were headed on their way to Azalea Town, so Ash could obtain his second badge in the Johto league. Pikachu and Togepi were in their regular positions. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's right shoulder, while Togepi was sitting, calmly, in Misty's arms.

"This next badge will be a piece of cake!" Ash said, his voice so full of enthusiasm. Misty sighed and rolled her eyes. But in the process of the rolling of her eyes, Misty saw some bright lights in the distance, away from the direction of where Azalea Town lay.

Misty pointed in the direction of where she saw the lights, and asked, "Hey. What's over there?" Then she started to walk towards them. Ash and Brock turned around to see Misty walking away from them, and quickly ran to her side.

"Misty? Where are you going?" Ash asked, as he walked up to her.

Misty turned to look at Ash, and said, "I want to see what those lights were." Ash sighed.

When they finally turned the corner, smiles met the three trainers' faces. For standing there, was a huge carnival. "Wow." Brock said, amazed. There were so many rides and roller coasters, than they could even count.

"Hey. Why don't we go on some of the rides?" Misty asked, making Ash and Brock smile and nod in agreement. The trio of friends ran to the first ride they saw, a big rollercoaster. Brock, Misty, and Ash waited in the short line for the ride, and waited until they were finally up.

"You can go." The person in charge of the ride said, as he looked at Brock. Brock grinned happily and walked into an open seat. The person then looked at Misty and her Togepi.

"You can go, miss. But we'll have to see if your Pokémon can." He said, as he held the Togepi down at a small chart. Togepi was under the red line, made on the chart. The man beamed at Misty and then handed Togepi to her. Misty walked, proudly, and took the seat next to Brock.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder, and walked to the small chart. It was just under the line, as it pulled down its long ears. The man nodded, and gestured toward the ride. "Your Pokémon can go." Pikachu jumped into the ride, sitting in between Misty and Brock.

Ash looked at the man, and said, "What about me? Will I be able to ride the ride?" Ash stood next to a taller chart with a red line. Appearing to him, he was above the red line, and said, "I guess I can." But was held short, when the man grabbed onto the collar of Ash's jacket.

"Hold on, kid. Hat off." The man ordered. Ash took his hat off, revealing his raven-haired head, and walked next to the chart again. The man shook his head, and said, "Sorry kid, you're too short."

"What?" Ash asked, as he looked at where his head was. It was right under the line. "No way. But all my friends get to ride it, so why can't I?"

"They're taller than you. I'm sorry, but maybe you should check out a few of the other rides." The man said, as he gestured to a few kiddy rides. Ash growled and put on his hat in anger. Then he walked off. Misty and Brock gasped in shock, but sighed, as they were already strapped into the ride.

"Hold on." The man said, before pressing a big, red button that activated the roller coaster. The roller coaster went, and rode in circles, and twists, making all the riders scream in enjoyment.

Ash sat, angrily, at a bench, as he watched his friends have fun and not him. "No fair." Was all he said, as he crossed his arms.

Once the ride was done, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu were walking towards Ash on the bench. "Man, that was the greatest-!" But was cut short with Misty hitting her elbow in his side. Brock looked at Ash, who was giving him a glare, and said, "I mean, man, that was the worst roller coaster ever!" Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Save it." Ash said, as he looked away from his friends. "I know you had fun."

Misty sighed. "Look, we're sorry Ash. But look on the bright side, why don't we try another ride? Maybe you'll be able to go on the next one." Ash looked up at her, and smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." Ash said, as he stood up and walked to a different ride. This ride was a pirate ship that swayed back and forth the entire time you were on it. "Why don't we go on this one?" Ash asked, pointing toward the ride. Misty and Brock nodded, and ran toward the ride.

Once again, Misty and Brock were able to ride, because of their heights. So were Togepi and Pikachu since they were too small. Then it was Ash's turn. Ash bravely, took off his hat, and stepped by the chart with the red line. It was like déjà vu, Ash was just under the line.

"Sorry kid. Maybe next time." The man in charge said. Ash sighed in sadness, as he put on his hat and walked away, leaving his friends on the ride.

Ash walked, as he muttered to himself, "There has to be at least one ride that I can go on." Ash turned his head to see a carousel with five year olds on it. He scowled and muttered, "One that isn't for little kids." Ash looked up and saw a ride that went up and down, in random times. Ash smiled and ran toward the ride.

Ash waited in line until it was his turn. The owner gestured towards his hat, and Ash dreadfully took it off, and stood next to the height check chart. Once again, he was under the line. "Sorry man." The owner said, as Ash scowled and walked off.

Ash was quickly losing hope. "Come on! Why can't I find at least one ride that I'm not too short on?" He yelled at the sky, with people looking at him with weird expressions.

Suddenly, Ash heard a voice. "So you wish to become taller, eh?" Ash turned toward the voice that was behind him. It was an old woman, who was standing behind a concession stand. She was wearing rags, and had the biggest mole that Ash had ever seen.

Ash walked up to the vendor, and said, "Yes, I do. All my friends get to go on the cool rides, when I'm down here and biggest ride I can get on is a carousel." The woman nodded, and then gestured toward the things on the stand. There were lots of knick knacks, but one caught his eye.

"What's this?" Ash asked, as he picked up a small knick knack. It looked like a lamp, a magic lamp, like the lamp in the movie 'Aladdin'.

The old woman nodded, and said, "Aw. That's a magic lamp."

Ash looked at the woman, and asked, "A magic lamp?"

"Yes. That lamp will grant the owner three wishes of he or she's choice." The woman said, proudly.

Ash smiled, and asked, "How much?"

The woman rubbed her chin, and said, "Since you're having a bad day, two dollars." Ash handed her the money, and walked off.

"Thank you." Ash said, as he put away the magic lamp in his green backpack. Ash looked up and saw Misty and Brock running towards him, with Pikachu at their heels.

"Ash!" Brock yelled, waving at his friend.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." Misty said, stopping in front of Ash.

Brock nodded. "Yeah. Pikachu's been worried sick." As he said that, he gestured toward Pikachu, who definitely had worry in its small, brown eyes.

Ash kneeled down to Pikachu and petted its head. "I'm sorry, Pikachu. I was just getting a souvenir."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, happily, as it jumped on Ash's right shoulder. Ash turned around and started to walk away from the carnival. Misty and Brock followed.

Misty looked at Ash, confused. "Souvenir? What souvenir?" Ash looked up at Misty.

"I'll show it to you later, when we set up camp." Ash said, making Misty sigh.

A few hours later, Ash, Misty, and Brock had finally settled on a small campsite. There was a log cabin, with two bunk beds and a table. Brock started a campfire outside to make dinner, while Misty and Ash sat around the campfire on logs. Pikachu was sitting next to Ash on the log.

Misty then turned to Ash. "So Ash? Can we see that souvenir now?" Misty asked with pleading eyes.

Ash nodded, and said, "Okay." Saying that, he grabbed the magic lamp from out of his backpack. Misty and Brock looked at it with wonder and interest.

"So? You got a piece of junk?" Brock asked, making Misty sweat drop.

Ash glared at Brock, and said, "No. I didn't get junk! I got a magic lamp that'll grant me three wishes." Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi all looked at each other with serious faces, and then they all started laughing. Ash, however, was confused. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Ash? You just conned out of your money!" Misty said, between laughs. "You're not going to get three wishes!"

Ash glared at Misty, and said, angrily, "Yes I will!"

Misty crossed her arms, and said, "Okay. Prove it."

"Okay. I will." Ash said, turning towards the lamp in his hands. He thought of all the lamps he could think of from movies. But the lamps that he kept thinking of could only make a room brighter. Then he remembered a fictional movie, with a magic lamp that had a genie pop out of it.

Ash smiled from ear to ear and started to rub the lamp until his hand turned bright red. "Ash?" Misty asked. "What are you doing?"

"I remember a movie that had a genie pop out of something like this. So maybe it will happen!" Ash said, looking up at Misty and then back at the lamp.

"I doubt that a lamp will carry a genie inside." Brock said, as he tasted the meal he was cooking over the blazing campfire.

Suddenly, a faint blue smoke started coming out of the lamp. Ash gasped, as he continued to sit on the log. Misty and Brock gasped and jumped up. Pikachu looked up, nervously, at his master, and backed away a little.

Then out of nowhere a man appeared out from the smoke, and stretched. He had black hair put up in a small ponytail. He was also wearing gold cuffs around his wrists and was wearing purple pants. The man was wearing gold shoes that looked like the shoes on a Christmas elf. And speaking of elves, the man also had pointed ears.

The man looked around and saw Ash in front of him, with a nervous expression. Then he started talking. "Thank you for rubbing my lamp. Yadda yadda. I have the power to grant you three wishes of your choice. Yadda yadda. What would your first wish be?"

Ash smiled, brightly, and turned toward Misty and Brock. "See? I told you!"

"Wow." Was all Misty said, when she opened her mouth.

"Pika." Pikachu said, in amazement.

Ash rubbed his chin, and thought for a moment. "I wonder what I should wish for."

"Better not be anything stupid. Or else we'd have _big _problem." Brock said, snickering.

Misty started to giggle, and said, "No, no, Ash wouldn't think of something that _big. _ His head is too _small._ It'd overwhelm him."

Pikachu could barely hold it in, as it covered its mouth to prevent it from laughing. Ash growled and glared at his friends. Then he looked at the genie, and said, "I've thought of my first wish."

"That would be?" The genie asked. "Come on, kid. I don't have all day."

Ash smiled, and said, proudly. "I wish to be taller than all my friends!"

The genie raised an eyebrow, and asked, "_All _of your friends?"

Ash nodded, and said, "Yeah. I want to be taller than Brock."

"Okay. As you wish." The genie said, as he snapped his fingers and a puff a blue smoke appeared in front of Ash.

Misty and Brock gasped, as they waited. But when the smoke went away, Ash was still the same. Misty and Brock laughed out loud. Ash glared at the genie, and said, "Hey! I thought I was supposed to be taller."

"You will be. Tomorrow morning, after you wake up. Then your wish will come true." The genie said, crossing his arms. Then the genie returned inside the lamp in Ash's hands.

"Oh." Ash said, looking down, sadly. He had to _wait _to be tall. Ash sighed, but then looked up, brightly. "Who cares? As long as my tall, then I'll be good."

"Are you sure that you still want that wish?" Misty asked, as she walked up to Ash, with Togepi resting in her arms.

"Of course. I'm sick of being the shortest. And being made fun of." Ash said, while glaring at his two friends, who in the process sweat dropped.

Brock smiled, sheepishly. "We're sorry. We shouldn't have said those things. Now let me finish making dinner, and then we can eat."

Ash and Misty nodded in agreement, as they walked toward the logs again, and waited for their dinner to be complete.

After dinner, everyone had headed inside the log cabin for some shut-eye. Ash and Brock shared one bunk bed, while Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu had the other. Brock was sleeping on the top of the bunk bed, while Ash was sleeping in the one under him. Misty, also, was on the bottom level of the bunk bed, while Pikachu and Togepi decided to sleep and share the bed above her.

But unknown to them, something _big _was going to happen the next day. Something that would take a turn for the worst.

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter and please review. Hopefully, it didn't suck as a first chapter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

The next morning, the sun shone brightly on the log cabin that the three Pokémon trainers were resting in. Fearows and Spearows flew in the nice morning air, as Misty started to wake up from her slumber.

Misty stretched and yawned, while still in the comfortable bunk bed. Then she turned to her right to see the boys still sleeping. Brock was out like a light in the top bunk, while Ash was stirring in his sleep, his back to Misty. His covers were on the ground, revealing that he was still wearing his jeans, socks, his green gloves, and black t-shirt. While his blue jacket and hat was on the table, next to his backpack.

Misty smiled at him, but felt something tug inside her. It had been tugging inside her whenever she was around him, yet Misty still didn't know what it was. Every time it happened, she'd always think that maybe it was a stomach bug, but later on she wouldn't get sick. Misty sighed, as the tugging in her stomach continued, barely minding it anymore.

Misty watched as Ash turned around, his face to her now. Then slowly, he stopped. Ash slowly, opened his eyes, and then yawned. Ash turned and saw Misty watching him, and smiled. But the smile barely made it to his face, when he felt something inside of him. Ash grabbed at his stomach, as he started to feel strange.

Misty noticed this, and questioned him. "Ash? Are you okay? Are you hungry?"

Ash met Misty's eyes and said, "I'm not hungry, but I feel something weird inside of me." Suddenly, without warning, Ash started to grow inside his bed, giving Brock a weird wake up call. Ash and Misty screamed in fear, as Ash continued to grow, soon breaking the entire bunk bed. Pikachu and Togepi instantly woke up and were grabbed by Misty and rushed out of the log cabin, with Brock running after them.

Misty and Brock backed away from the log cabin, as Ash continued to get bigger and bigger inside. Feeling squished and uncomfortable, Ash broke the log cabin's roof, and stood up, still continuing to get big. Ash looked down at the ground, as his friends started getting smaller and smaller, until they started looking like ants. And then it was all over. Just like that. Ash stopped growing. He had been able to grow up to the size of a small mountain.

Misty and Brock gasped at their tall friend. "Ash!" Misty yelled, trying to get his attention.

Ash looked down and saw Misty flailing her arm around, while still holding Togepi and Pikachu in the other. From how big he was, his hearing wasn't the best, and could barely hear Misty. Ash looked at her with confusion. "I can't hear you." Ash said, gesturing to his ear.

Misty dropped the Pokémon on the ground, as Ash's voice boomed toward them. Misty and Brock grabbed for their ears in pain. "He can't hear me!" Misty yelled, making sure that Ash didn't blow out her eardrums.

Ash looked down in sadness. He wanted to know what they were saying to him, but he couldn't hear. Then an idea came into his head. Ash slowly kneeled down, and grabbed Misty's collar shirt with his thumb and index finger. Misty screamed in fright, as Pikachu jumped and hung for dear life onto her left leg.

Misty watched as she was soon laid in the palm of Ash's gloved hand. Misty breathed heavily, as Pikachu released its grip from her leg, and scurried to her. "I'm fine, Pikachu." Misty said, her breathing slowing down a bit.

"What did you say?" Ash asked, smiling. Misty and Pikachu screamed and grabbed for their ears again. Ash gasped and moved his hand away from him. Then to him in a whisper, he said, "Are you okay?"

Misty looked up at Ash's big face, and nodded. "Yeah. We're fine."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, seeing Ash as it saw him like every other normal day. Then it quickly scurried out of Ash's hand, and towards his shoulder. Once it got there, Pikachu looked around, thinking 'Geez. It's a little bigger than it used to be.' Ash laughed, quietly.

Then he turned to Misty again, who was now standing in his big hand. "How did this happen?" Ash asked, still questioning why he was as big as a Groudon, maybe bigger.

Misty shrugged, and said, "I don't know. Maybe we should ask Brock." Then she gestured to Brock, who looked like a dot in Ash's eyes.

Ash nodded, and slowly kneeled down and grabbed Brock, who was holding a frightened Togepi. Brock screamed as he was put in Ash's palm, next to Misty. "Ah! What happened to you?" Brock asked, gesturing toward Ash's big face and body.

"I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with my wish?" Ash wondered out loud. Pikachu looked up at him, surprised at how smart he'd become, while the others were still thinking about the possibilities. Pikachu face palmed as it knew that they didn't realize it yet.

Pikachu needed to get their attention. Pikachu looked up and saw Ash's big head full of hair, and his left ear. Pikachu knew it was going to regret this later, but it jumped up and bit hard on Ash's earlobe.

Ash's eyes widened as he felt a sudden pain on the side of his head. Ash looked down and saw that Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder any more. "Pikachu? Pikachu?" Ash started questioning his surroundings, making Misty and Brock look up at him.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked, loudly. Ash looked down at her.

"Have you seen, Pikachu?" Ash asked, as he continued to look around. Misty looked up at Ash's head, and saw the little, yellow furball biting on Ash's ear.

"Ash!" Misty yelled up at Ash, causing him to turn his head toward her. Then she gestured toward her ear, making Ash a little confused. But he grabbed his right ear to find nothing, and then he felt around his left ear, and felt the little Pokémon. Ash grabbed Pikachu's small, fragile body, and lifted it up in front of his face. "Pikachu? What were you doing?" Ash asked.

Pikachu jumped out of Ash's grip, startling him a little, and landed on the tip of Ash's nose. Ash looked cross-eyed as he watched Pikachu try to explain to him what was happening. Pikachu then made a motion with its paw of rubbing something, and Ash knew what it was talking about.

"I was right! This must have something to do with my wish!" Ash said, a little too loudly, causing his friends and Pokémon to grab for their ears again. "Sorry." He replied, sheepishly. "But the question is _why_? I only asked to be taller than Brock." He said, completely forgetting about what he fully wished for.

Luckily Brock remembered. "No, you didn't. You wished that you were taller than _all _of your friends."

"So?" Ash asked.

Misty looked up at Ash, and said, "Well you did befriend a Lugia, Ash. They're pretty big." Ash remembered the time he first met Lugia. He was told by it, that he was the 'Chosen One', and had to save the world, which extremely stressed him out. Ash sighed.

"I need to talk to the genie." Ash said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Misty and Brock nodded.

"Pika." Pikachu said, and then it jumped off Ash's nose and into a nearby tree.

"Pikachu. Where are you going?" Ash asked, as it watched Pikachu run off. Pikachu scurried down the tree, and into the broken up log cabin, that _a certain Pokémon trainer _destroyed. Running to Ash's green backpack, Pikachu pulled out the magic lamp, and ran outside, with the lamp dangling from its mouth. Pikachu, then ran to Ash, and started scurrying up, on the outside of his pant leg. While running up Ash's now tall and long body, Pikachu slowed down and started breathing heavily.

Noticing this, Ash took his other hand, and caught his Pikachu before it could fall to the ground, and then he laid it in his other hand, where Misty and Brock stood. Pikachu dropped the lamp on Ash's skin, and heaved out a big sigh. "Good job, Pikachu." Misty said, as she grabbed the lamp, and started to rub the side of it. "Now let's wake up the genie."

As she said that, faint blue smoke started pouring out of the lamp, and soon enough, the genie appeared from out of the smoke and onto Ash's hand. "Oh. So I see that you want your second wish?" The genie asked, with his eyes closed.

"Yes. I would." Ash said, while glaring at the genie in his hand. "Look at me."

The genie opened his eyes, and looked at his master in surprise and shock. "Holy shi-!" But caught himself before cussing. "I mean, oh no!"

"Yeah! Oh no, is right! I didn't ask for this." Ash said, angrily.

The genie turned his back on Ash, and said, "It's not my problem. I only did what you wished for. You wanted to be taller than _all _of your friends. You didn't give me anyone, specifically."

"I said I wanted to be taller than Brock." Ash said.

"So? You didn't use the words 'I wish' in the sentence, did you?" The genie asked, making Ash sputter. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

Ash growled, and glared at him. "You know, I can easily drop you." Ash said, hopefully intimidating the man.

The genie looked at him, and said, "Do it. Drop me. I dare you!"

"Fine!" Ash yelled, making his friends' ears pop. Ash grabbed the genie by his collar, and then he let go. Misty and Brock gasped as the genie fell. "See? What's that gonna prove?" Ash asked the falling genie.

"Nothing. Just that you can't get rid of me until all three of your wishes are fulfilled." The genie said, as it reappeared in the palm of Ash's hand. Ash gasped, and jumped a little.

Ash sighed, and said, "Fine. I'll wish my second wish."

"Wait!" Misty yelled, catching the genie and Ash's attention. "You have to pick your words carefully, if this genie is going to make your wish come true, literally. Why don't I make the wish?"

Ash was about to say something, when Brock gave him the look. Okay, I'm going to put it out there that there are a million types of 'the look'. All of you have gotten it from your parents or friends. But 'the look' that Brock was giving Ash was a 'Why don't you let her? She's smarter than you.' Ash sighed, and said, "Okay, Misty. But choose carefully."

"Okay." Misty said, tapping her chin with her index finger, as she walked in circles on the Pokémon trainer's gloved hand. "I've got it! I wish Ash was shrunk down to size." Misty said, proudly, to the genie.

"Are you sure?" The genie asked, questioning the red head.

Misty nodded. "Yep. Because with this wish, Ash will be normal again."

The genie sighed. "Okay." Then he snapped his fingers, and a puff of faint blue smoke appeared in front of Ash, but once again, nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Brock asked, as to why his best friend was still the size of a skyscraper.

"Your first wish is permanent for 24 hours. Until your second wish comes true tomorrow morning, after you wake up, you are going to be stuck like this." The genie said, as it slithered back inside its lamp.

Ash sighed with grief. "Great. I'm going to be stuck like this all day."

"It's okay. We'll make it work." Brock said.

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked. "How are you going to solve this problem? I'm hungry." As he said that, his stomach let out a grumble that almost shook the forest.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu sweat dropped, as they slowly realized the problem. Since he was a giant, Ash's appetite had gotten bigger. "I might be able to fix that." Brock said, still sweat dropping. "Just put me on the ground, and I'll start it."

Ash nodded, and then slowly and carefully set Misty, Brock, and Togepi on the grassy surface, while Pikachu stayed with Ash, who was perched once again on Ash's left shoulder.

Misty sat on the logs around the dead campfire and watched Brock get supplies and ingredients for an early lunch. Then she looked up at Ash, who was around 50 feet tall now. Misty smiled up at the boy, in his big, brown, beautiful eyes. And suddenly, the tugging in her stomach returned, ruining the moment. What was it that made this? She wanted it to stop! Whenever she took medicine, it still wouldn't go away. It was like a disease that couldn't be cured and would stay there forever. Misty sighed, as the tugging continued.

Ash was laughing at Pikachu, who had climbed up the side of Ash's head and into his messy, black hair. Pikachu then slid down the center of Ash's face, like a slide on a playground, and jumped back down on Ash's shoulder.

Their enjoyment was cut short, when a big, rubber, and mechanical hand came flying out from behind Ash and grabbed Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, as it tried to get free.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Slowly, a Meowth shaped hot air balloon came out from behind Ash, as two people started chanting out rhymes for some odd reason.

"Prepare for trouble!" One said.

"Make it double!" The other said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!" Jesse said, as she introduced herself.

"James!" With James doing the same.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jesse said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

Then Meowth came into view with Pikachu in the rubber, mechanical hand contraption. "Meowth! That's right!" It said, proudly.

"Ha! We finally got your Pikachu!" Jesse said, proudly.

"What?" Ash asked, as he slowly turned around to reveal himself. Jesse, James, and Meowth gasped in shock.

"Hey! Why are you so big?" James asked, getting a little frightened.

Ash glared at the trio, and said, "None of your business! Now give me Pikachu or else!"

Jesse scoffed and said, "Or else what? James, fly this thing away." As she said that, James did as he was told, and the balloon floated off a few feet. "Now what are you going to do, twerp?" Jesse asked, as she stuck out her tongue.

Ash looked at her with a bored expression. Then he extended his arm out at the balloon and grabbed it, stopping it from floating. Jesse noticed this, and muttered under her breath, "Crap."

"You were saying?" Ash asked, smirking. "First, I'm going to take my Pikachu back." Once saying that, he broke the mechanical hand with just his thumb and index finger, causing Pikachu to fall a few feet, before Ash finally caught it in his hand, and put it on its shoulder. "Then I'm going to blast you off…again."

Jesse scoffed again, and asked, "And how are you going to do that?"

Meowth and James look frightened from behind her, and tried shushing her. "Maybe you shouldn't make him mad. I mean he is twenty times bigger than us." James said, his voice shaking.

"I don't care if he's a hundred times bigger than us." Jesse said, snapping at her fellow teammate.

Ash smirked evilly, and said, "I'm glad you asked." Jesse, James, and Meowth turned toward Ash again, and watched as both his cheeks swelled up with air, and let it all out on the balloon, making it fly far away from them, quicker than they could say their famous phrase.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" They screamed.

Ash smiled, and turned to the little Pikachu on his shoulder. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, nodding in agreement. Then it looked down at Misty and Brock, who were flailing their arms out at them. Ash looked down and saw them too. Then he slowly kneeled down.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ash asked.

"Here you go. Brock made it especially for you. He says it will keep you full for the whole day." Misty said, as he handed him a bowl of soup. "Now try and not eat the-." Before she could say anything else, Ash had devoured the bowl and soup whole. "Bowl." Misty finished, sighing.

"That was good." Ash said, rubbing his stomach. "Thanks." Misty smiled and nodded as she walked over to the logs and ate with Brock.

As the day continued on, Ash was slowly getting bored. He'd tried catching Pokémon, but that obviously didn't work, since he could barely open a Poké ball with his big hand. He tried taking a nap, but whenever he would breathe in, some type of bird or flying –type Pokémon would come into his mouth, making him gag and cough them out in frustration.

When night finally fell, Ash laid on the forest ground, while looking up at the night sky. Ash sighed, as he knew that he would have a very uncomfortable time while sleeping. He laid his head down on a pine tree, which would make him scratch his head every two seconds. And he was also very cold when the wind blew against him.

Misty and Brock were preparing their sleeping bags outside, since _somebody _ruined the cabin and broke it. Once done, Misty walked over to Ash and held out a blanket, which wasn't even enough to cover one of his hands, but Ash took it anyways. "Thanks." He said, as he put the small blanket on his chest.

Misty only yawned as a reply, and headed off to her sleeping bag where a sleeping Togepi laid. Misty crawled inside the sleeping back, and whispered, "Good night, Ash." before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Brock crawled into his sleeping bag as well, and said, "Good night, Pikachu." Then he fell asleep.

Pikachu had crawled up on Ash's chest, where Ash had laid the blanket. Pikachu lay on the blanket, and started to drift off into sleep. "Pikachu, pika pi." Pikachu said, before closing its eyes.

Ash's eyes slowly closed as well. "Good night, Pikachu." Ash whispered, as his eyes fully closed, and he drifted off into the land of dreams.

***sigh* This chapter was very long! Btw, I might not have the next chapter up tomorrow, just for the fact that I'm going on a little road trip with my family, and we won't be back until late at night. So other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Ash slowly opened his eyes, while being welcomed with a blast of sunlight in his face. Ash looked at his surroundings and saw that he was still a giant from the day before. Ash sighed, hoping that his second wish would come soon.

"Pi. Pi. Pi." Pikachu snored. It was still lying on Ash's chest, where underneath Pikachu laid the blanket Misty had given him. Ash watched his little, yellow friend sleep, and then he looked at his other two friends, who were also sleeping.

Brock was snoring loudly, while Misty was cuddled next to Togepi in her sleeping bag. Ash continued to watch her, until he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ash slowly grabbed his stomach, hoping it would stop once he touched it, but it didn't. _It's weird. _Ash thought. _The only time this happens is when I'm anywhere around Misty. Why is that?_ Suddenly, the strange feeling went away and was replaced with a new one. This time something did happen, when Ash touched his stomach.

Ash saw his world getting bigger right before his eyes. He was starting to get smaller and smaller. Then the blanket that used to be on his chest had completely surrounded him like a letter in an envelope. That's when he felt something big and strong land on him. It felt like he was being laid on by a Snorlax!

Well, it wasn't a Snorlax, like Ash thought it was. It was his very own Pikachu, sleeping soundly on the blue blanket. Its legs and arms spread out on the blanket, as it continued to snore. Unknown to the sleeping Pokémon, it was sleeping on top of its master and best friend. Ash continued to struggle from under the blanket as he tried to get free from under the big monstrosity, but he couldn't get out. Then Ash face planted on the dirty ground, tired and completely exhausted.

Meanwhile, Misty slowly opened her green eyes, as she sat up and yawned. Misty stretched out her back, as she stood up. "Good morning, Togepi." Misty said, looking down at the little egg Pokémon that was still in her sleeping bag.

"Togepriiii!" It squealed, after hearing Misty's voice. Misty giggled in delight, as she picked it up. Misty turned around and saw Brock still snoring away.

Then she turned to where Ash was sleeping, and found nothing but Pikachu and the blanket. Misty gasped and ran toward Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Misty yelled, startling the Pokémon awake. "Where's Ash?"

Pikachu rubbed its eyes, sleepily, and looked around, not seeing its big trainer anywhere. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped. "Pika pi? Pika pi?"

"Ash? Ash? If you're there, please say something!" Misty yelled, cupping her mouth with one hand. Suddenly, Misty and Pikachu heard a groan from underneath Pikachu. Pikachu slowly stood up and walked away from the blanket.

Misty looked at the blanket, nervously, as she saw something from underneath, moving. _If it's a bug Pokémon…_ Misty thought, as she grabbed a corner of the blanket. Then quickly, she removed the blanket from its original place, and looked. Misty and Pikachu gasped at what they saw.

There laying face first on the ground was Pikachu's lost Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, now about two inches tall. "Ash?" Misty asked, kneeling toward the boy.

Pikachu, slowly, walked up to Ash, with worried eyes. "Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, as it licked Ash's head. Ash groaned in response, and slowly looked up, seeing three big faces staring down at him. Ash screamed, and jumped away from them. "Pika pi?" Pikachu questioned again, startled.

"How did you guys get so big?" Ash asked, shaking between every word.

Misty looked at him, and said, "Ash, you shrunk." Causing Ash to scream again and almost faint. But Pikachu caught him with its tail before he could fall. Misty started to think, and then remembered the wish, and looked sad. "Whoops."

Ash looked up at Misty while holding his head, and asked, "What do you mean, 'Whoops'?" Ash gave her a stern look, as Misty sputtered.

"This might be my fault. You see, I wished for you to be _shrunk _down to size. So I guess the genie literally made it come true. So ta da!" Misty said, sheepishly, as she started playing with her fingers.

Even when he was the size of a blade of grass, he still scared Misty and Pikachu. "You mean, you're the reason why I'm like this?" Ash yelled, scaring Togepi and almost making it cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Misty said, rocking Togepi back and forth. "It's not my fault the genie takes things so seriously!"

Ash sighed and face palmed. "Great. Now I'm going to be stuck like this for 24 hours!"

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, sadly looking at Ash. Suddenly, the four friends heard a loud yawn and looked over at Brock's sleeping bag.

"Good morning, everybody. Misty? What are you doing?" Brock asked, as he stood up from his sleeping bag.

Misty looked at him, concerned. "It's about Ash. Something happened."

Brock looked worried, and walked over to them, his feet right in front of Ash. Brock looked down at Misty, and asked, "Well? Where is he? I don't see him."

"Hey! Brock! Down here!" Ash called up to his friend. But Brock didn't hear a word. The only ones who did here was Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu.

Brock grew frustrated, and asked Misty again, "Misty? Where is Ash?"

Misty was about to say something, when Brock raised his foot above Ash, just about to walk again. Misty and Pikachu gasped as Ash screamed in terror. "Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled. "Pika…chu!" Then without warning, Brock was electrocuted by Pikachu, and fell backward.

Brock sat up, as Misty and Pikachu crawled toward him. "Brock, are you okay?" Misty asked.

Brock rubbed his head full of hair, and turned to Pikachu. "Why did you do that?"

Pikachu ran to Ash, and picked him up by the collar of his t-shirt with its mouth. Then it walked back to Brock and jumped in his lap. Brock looked down as Pikachu put its face very close to Brock's. Brock sweat dropped, as Pikachu said, "Pika pi." Though it was very muffled since it had a bit of clothing in its mouth. Brock narrowed his eyes as he looked closer at what Pikachu had in its mouth.

Ash looked up at Brock. Ash waved and smiled, sweat dropping in the process. "Hi." Ash said, sheepishly. Then Brock realized who it was and let out a scream that just about blew up Ash's ears.

"How did you get that small?" Brock asked, while pointing at Ash's tiny body.

Ash crossed his arms, and glared at Misty. "Ask Misty." Brock looked at Misty, who had turned away and started whistling like it was no big deal.

"Misty?" Brock asked, causing Misty's attention to travel to Brock. Then she sighed, and quickly told him everything in his ear. Brock's mouth formed into an 'O', as he started to understand.

"Yeah! I'm stuck like this for 24 hours!" Ash screamed, while flailing his arms.

"I told you I was sorry! So drop it!" Misty screamed at Ash, who was still in Pikachu's mouth. Then thinking that it was an order, Pikachu dropped Ash from its mouth and onto the rough ground, causing Ash to grunt in pain. Misty gasped, as she set down Togepi beside her, and replaced it with Ash in her hand. "I didn't mean it that way, Pikachu." Misty said, sweat dropping, which caused Pikachu to sweat drop as well.

Suddenly, Ash's stomach let out a small grumble that only Pikachu, with the best ears, could hear. "Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, turning to Ash.

Ash sweat dropped and said, "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Isn't that a surprise?" Brock said, sweat dropping and standing up. "I'll have breakfast made in a few minutes." Then he walked to his backpack to get supplies and then to the campfire.

Misty was about to stand up when Ash started flailing his arms again. "What is it?" Misty asked, calmly.

"I want to explore. See what it's like to be this size." Ash said, smiling, as he jumped out of Misty's hand and onto Pikachu's back. "And also, I'd like to ride on Pikachu's back. If that's okay with you, buddy."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, happily. It was the least it could do for its friend, since all through Ash's journey Pikachu had always ridden on Ash's shoulder. So, what the heck, let's do it the other way around. Then Pikachu started galloping into the forest, with Ash riding on its back. Misty smiled as she watched them go away. Then she picked up Togepi and walked back to the campfire with Brock, while Ash and Pikachu set out on a journey for exploration.

Ash started waving one arm around, while holding onto Pikachu with the other. Then he started chanting out, "Yee ha! Giddy up! Ride'em cowboy!" Pikachu smiled at its friend's playfulness, and then it stopped in the center of the forest. Ash got off of Pikachu and started walking alongside it as they continued to search the forest.

Pokémon of many kind emerged from trees and bushes, as they started to look for food. Many Pokémon including: Rattata, Pidgey, Caterpie, Beedrill, Bellsprout, and Sentret. Ash awed in amazement as the many Pokémon walked past him. They were huge in his eyes. "This is amazing, Pikachu!" He said, as he looked at his partner.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, nodding and smiling. Then Ash and Pikachu continued to walk deeper into the depths of the forest.

Meanwhile, after their last blast off by the 50 ft tall Pokémon trainer, Jesse, James, and Meowth were hanging, limply, from a tree. "Uh. Why can't anything go right when it comes to stealing Pokémon? Especially when it's that twerp's Pikachu?" Jesse asked, clenching her fists.

"Maybe we're bad luck?" Meowth suggested, shyly, making all three of them sigh in grief.

Then Jesse perked up and looked up at her two partners in crime. "Well today is a new day! We are going to catch that Pikachu if it's the last thing we do!" Jesse cried, fist pumping in the air.

James and Meowth fist pumped as well, exclaiming with glee, "Yeah!"

Suddenly, James looked down and saw a Pikachu strolling along side, what looked like to be a miniature sized person. James rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but when he looked again, the doll sized person was still there. James gasped and pointed. "Hey. Look at that guy."

Jesse and Meowth looked at where James was pointing and sure enough there was the doll sized person with a Pikachu. Meowth narrowed its eyes and saw Ash's face. Meowth gasped, and said, "Hey guys! It's the twerp! You know the one that blasted us off!"

Jesse and James looked again at the person, and recognized Ash as well. "Weird. Last time we saw him, he was towering above us. Why is he like that?" James asked.

Jesse looked toward James and Meowth, and glared at them. "Who cares? Let's just get that Pikachu!" Saying that, Jesse jumped out of the tree, with James and Meowth following.

"Hey! I've got a better idea!" Meowth said, grabbing Jesse and James's attention. "Instead of stealing the Pikachu, why don't we steal the twerp?"

Both Jesse and James had question marks hovering above their heads in confusion. Meowth face palmed, and said, "Think about it. You can get another Pikachu. But can you get another real live human the size of a toy? I don't think so."

Jesse squealed with delight. "What a wonderful idea! And once we give him to the boss, we'll be rich! Rich!" This also made Meowth and James squeal. "So let's go!" Jesse said, as she ran toward Ash, with James and Meowth, who had a glass jar, behind her.

Ash turned his head as he heard rustling from the bushes. "What was that?" He asked. Pikachu sniffed the air, and realized the scent, as it protectively stood in front of Ash, with sparks flying out of its cheeks. "What's wrong, Pikachu? Who's there?"

"Prepare for trouble." A voice said.

"Make it double." Another said, but a different voice cut them off.

"Will you two shut it and grab the twerp before it's too late?" The voice screamed.

Ash recognized those voices anywhere. "Team Rocket!" He yelled, as the somewhat evil trio revealed themselves.

Jesse laughed, and said, "Wow. We thought you were short before, but _never _this short!" James and Meowth laughed as well.

Ash growled as he looked toward Pikachu. "Pikachu. It's battle time! Pikachu, use -."

"Uh. Uh. Uh." Jesse said, waving her index finger in his face. Then she grabbed out a Poké ball. "Go Arbok!" Arbok appeared out of the red and white sphere, as it said out its name. "Use Poison Sting on Pikachu!" Arbok did as it was told and hit Pikachu hard with Poison Sting, causing it to be pushed into a tree.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash yelled at its injured Pokémon. Suddenly, Ash looked up and saw Meowth towering over him like a building. Ash gasped as he was grabbed by the Pokémon and shoved into the glass jar, with the lid closing it afterwards. Luckily there were small air holes in the lid.

Ash started pounding on the glass with his fists. "Pikachu! Help!" Pikachu opened its eyes and saw Ash in the little, glass jar, being carried away by Meowth.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, as Team Rocket ran away from Pikachu and toward their, now fixed, Meowth hot air balloon. Pikachu ran toward the balloon and jumped as high it could go, as the balloon was lifted off the ground and into the sky. But the mouse Pokémon missed the basket and fell to the ground with a thud.

Ash looked down with little tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Pikachu!" He yelled, as he watched Pikachu fall. Jesse, James, and Meowth laughed with evil, as their balloon floated off into the distance, and soon out of sight.

Pikachu, slowly looked up, and saw the balloon floating away. Then with a determined expression on its face, Pikachu ran back to camp to tell the others.

**Mmm. Not as long of a chapter, but oh well. Hope this okay, and please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, for not updating quickly. High school just started. Yeah, definitely not fun! Anyways, I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

So there he was in the small, glass jar, floating away in a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon. Tears stung at Ash's eyes as he had watched his Pikachu fall down 20 feet just to save him. Ash looked up at Meowth, who was, protectively, holding him close to its chest. Then he looked at Jesse and James, who were still laughing at Pikachu's failure.

Ash looked down in sadness, as a tear made it halfway down his left cheek, before he brushed it off with his left hand. "Pikachu." Ash whispered to himself, as they continued to float away from his friends.

Meanwhile, Misty and Brock were still at the campsite, unaware of what had happened. Brock was boiling some hot soup in a pot over a campfire, while Misty was playing with her baby Togepi on the log in front of him. Misty turned her head as she heard rustling from the bushes. Misty quickly grabbed her Togepi, and stood up, asking, "Who's there?" Brock noticed the tone in Misty's voice, and also, turned his gaze toward the bush.

Suddenly, Pikachu popped out of the bush, like a jack-in-the-box, with scratches all over its body. Misty gasped, and ran to the Pokémon's side. "Pikachu! Where's Ash?" Misty asked, kneeling down.

Pikachu looked up at Misty, and slowly, stood up. "Pika pi." Pikachu said, as it put its paw about two inches from the ground.

"Ash?" Misty said.

"Pika pika chu." Pikachu started swaying its arms from the ground to the sky.

"Um…was flying?" Misty asked, hoping she was getting it right. Pikachu face palmed, and continued to sway its arms back and forth. "Was taken?" Misty asked.

Pikachu nodded. Then it had both its ears together to the side, as they started to curl at the end. Pikachu then, gave off an evil grin. "Pikachu."

Misty looked at Pikachu's imitation, and gasped as she recognized the person. "Ash was taken by Team Rocket!"

"What?" Brock asked, randomly getting into the conversation. "Ash is gone!" Brock stood up and ran to Misty.

Misty stood up from the ground, and looked toward Brock. "Yeah. That's what Pikachu said." Misty turned to Pikachu, and asked, "Pikachu? Which way did they go?"

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu said pointing in the direction they went. Misty and Brock nodded.

"Let's go." Misty said.

"Right." Brock said. Then they ran, as Pikachu ran ahead of them.

In the Meowth hot air balloon, Ash was sitting down in the glass jar. Jesse took the glass jar from Meowth's arms, and raised it in front of her head. Ash stared angrily in her green eyes, as the woman smiled at the boy. "How does it feel to be getting the trouble?" Jesse asked.

"Make that double." James added, failing in his attempt of a pun. Jesse, Meowth, and even Ash sweat dropped at his utter failure, as James walked away, embarrassed.

"Anyways, it doesn't feel good. Does it? Being outmatched!" Jesse said, proudly. Ash narrowed his brown eyes at her, and then raised his right hand in front of her, and only stuck out his pinkie finger.

Jesse looked at it, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Ash grinned evilly, and said, "_Nothing_." Then he looked away, still having the grin on his face.

Jesse narrowed her eyes, and gave the jar back to Meowth. "Here." She said.

Meowth looked at her, frustrated, as he was given back the jar, with the mini Ash inside.

Meanwhile, Pikachu stopped in the middle of the forest, as it started to sniff the air again, for Ash's scent. Then Pikachu's ears shot up, and Pikachu ran toward the direction of the balloon. "Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled, as it ran, with Misty and Brock hot on its trail.

Meowth's ears twitched inside the balloon, as it heard a familiar sound. "Pika pi!" The sound said, faintly. Meowth looked over the basket of the balloon, and toward the ground. Between all the trees, Meowth saw Pikachu running after them, with the twerp and twerpette behind it. Meowth gasped.

"Hey! It's the twerp and twerpette with the little twerp's Pikachu!" Meowth shouted and pointed, as James, and Jesse looked down to the ground, seeing Ash's friends.

"Go away!" James said, acting like a little kid protecting their play fort.

Jesse swatted the back of his head. "Like they're going to go away!" James sweat dropped.

"Give back, Ash!" Misty said, as she ran.

"Never!" Jesse said.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled up at Ash.

Ash stood up, looked down and pressed his hands against the glass jar, seeing Pikachu and his friends coming to his rescue. Ash gasped, happily, and said, "Pikachu!" Ash narrowed his eyes, as he knew that they couldn't do this alone.

Suddenly, Ash pushed on the glass with his shoulder, slowly, pushing the jar out of Meowth's arms. Meowth looked down, and smiled. "Like I'm going to fall for that." Meowth said, as it unscrewed the lid of the jar, and grabbed Ash out. "You won't get away from me that easily!"

Ash smiled, mockingly, and said, "Oh really?" Then Ash quickly kicked his tiny feet in Meowth's face, poking it in the eyes. Meowth grunted in pain, as its grip on Ash was loosened. Ash jumped out of Meowth's paw, and jumped out of the balloon. Jesse, James, and Meowth gasped, as Ash fell. Ash screamed in terror as he fell, obviously not thinking this through.

Misty and Brock gasped, as well. Brock then quickly looked at Pikachu, and grabbed it. Pikachu looked at Brock, confused. "Go! Grab Ash!" Brock yelled, before he threw Pikachu, hard, toward Ash.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled, as it opened its arms toward Ash. Ash opened his eyes, seeing Pikachu flying toward him.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed. But just as Pikachu was going to get Ash, a Pidgeot swooped down and grabbed Ash with its talons. Pikachu quickly grabbed onto the Pidgeot's feet, as it started to fly towards its nest.

"Pika pi!" The electric mouse Pokémon said, keeping its grip on the bird Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, as he tried to get the Pidgeot's talons to release him, but was obviously failing, with his lack of muscles. The Pidgeot looked down at its feet and saw Pikachu holding on for dear life. Then it started to peck on Pikachu's head, making Pikachu accidentally, release it, and fall to the ground. Ash gasped, as he watched Pikachu fall.

Brock and Misty quickly ran toward the falling Pikachu. Brock opened his arms wide, waiting for Pikachu to fall there, but instead, it fell in Brock's face, making him fall backwards. Pikachu got off of Brock's face, and ran toward the Pidgeot's nest, as Misty followed, and Brock slowly got up.

Ash was released from the Pidgeot's death grip, and was dropped into a big nest, made of sticks and leaves. Ash looked around the nest, seeing two baby Pidgeys there in a corner of the nest. Ash gulped, and waved at them. "Um, hi?" He said.

"Pidgey!" One of the baby Pidgeys said, as it jumped toward Ash. Ash dodged the Pidgeys attack, and ran away.

"Wait! I'm not food!" Ash yelled, as it ran away from the two very hungry Pidgeys. Suddenly, Ash was grabbed by the mother Pidgeot, as he was raised above the two baby Pidgeys. "No! Please! Ah!" Ash shouted, as he was dropped from the Pidgeot's beak, and toward the Pidgeys' mouths.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled, as it was flung once again, toward Ash, getting Ash in between his legs, in order for him to slide on its back. That unfortunately, was very uncomfortable for Ash in a _certain _area, as he winced in pain.

Pikachu landed on the ground, as Ash spared a smile, even though he was still in pain. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said, as it pressed its big head, against Ash's small head.

"Thank you, Pikachu." Ash said, scratching his Pokémon behind the ears.

"Ash!" "Ash!" His friends called, as they ran toward him and Pikachu.

"Hey guys!" Ash called up to his friends, but they didn't hear him.

"Hold on." Brock said, as he kneeled down to Ash, and put him, gently, in his left hand. Then he stood up, as Pikachu hopped up on Brock's left shoulder. "Now what did you say?"

"Thanks for everything!" Ash said.

"No problem, Ash! Anything for a friend! A _best _friend that is." Misty said, smiling down at the miniature-sized Ash.

"We're best friends? Really?" Ash asked a little shocked to hear those words come out of Misty's mouth. Misty smiled, sweetly, and nodded.

"Of course, and we'll always will be." Misty said.

Ash smiled, and nodded his head. "Yeah! You're right! We _are_ best friends!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Now let's get back to camp before it starts to get dark out." Brock said, as he started to walk with Ash still in the palm of his hand.

"Right." Misty and Ash said.

Later, after Brock finished the soup and rice balls, he handed them to Misty and Pikachu, as he gave the smallest crumb to Ash, who was sitting in between his friend and Pokémon. "Thank you!" They said, as they started to eat.

Brock sat next to Pikachu, as he also had a rice ball in his hand. "Sure thing." He said, as he started to eat.

Once they were done eating, Ash stretched his arms and legs, as he yawned. "I'm tired." He said.

"Me too." Misty said, as her Togepi yawned. "Why don't we get some shut-eye?"

"Yeah." Brock said. Then something occurred to him. "Wait! Ash, you still have to make your third wish!"

Ash jumped into realization, as he said, "Oh yeah! That's right." Then he looked around him, and wondered aloud, "Oh where is that lamp?"

Misty grabbed the lamp from out of Ash's backpack, which was leaning against the log, and said, "Here it is." Then she rubbed the lamp, and set it down beside Ash.

The lamp puked out some blue smoke before the genie actually appeared from the lamp. But there was also, a Jirachi with him. "And I was like 'Oh no you didn't!' And she was like 'Oh yes, I did!', and-!" The genie said to the Jirachi, who was nodding like it understood every word the genie was saying to it. The genie looked down, seeing Ash and his friends. "Oh, great! It's you! We'll have to talk later, Jirachi."

"I understand." The Jirachi said, telepathically, before creeping back into the lamp, like it was its house.

"Now, what do you want?" The genie asked, kneeling down to Ash's two-inched body.

Ash sighed, and looked up at the genie. "I wish I was-."

"Wait! Ash, you have to be careful! Make your wish, carefully. This is your last wish." Misty warned.

"Yeah. If you don't make this one right, you could be stuck in some horrible situation forever." Brock added.

Ash breathed in through his nose, heavily, and said, "I know exactly what I'm going to wish for."

"Okay." Misty said.

Ash then looked toward the genie again, who was looking at his wrist like there was a watch there, even though, there wasn't. "Have you decided?"

"Yes. I wish to be the same height that I was before. I wish I was 5ft 3. But not, forever, I wish to still grow, but at a normal pace. Okay?" Ash said, trying to make it as clear as possible.

The genie nodded, and said, "As you wish." Then he snapped his fingers, as a puff of blue smoke appeared in front of Ash. But as always, nothing happened.

Then the genie waved at Ash, and said, "Good bye." Then he flew back inside the lamp, as the lamp glowed and disappeared into nothing.

"Where did it go?" Ash asked, questioning the disappearance.

"Who cares? Let's go to sleep." Misty said, as she crawled into her sleeping bag, with Togepi next to her.

"Yeah. Good night." Brock said, before going into his sleeping bag.

Pikachu lay next to Misty's head, as it fell fast asleep. Ash sighed, and was starting to walk toward Pikachu, when he turned to Misty's sleeping body. Ash suddenly, got the feeling again in the pit of his stomach. Ash grabbed at it, but it stood there, like a rock. Ash sighed, as he looked at Pikachu and then, at Misty.

Then he slowly, walked over to Misty's sleeping bag, with Misty inside, who had her left hand next to her face. Ash slowly lifted Misty's left hand up, as he lay down, and then set down her fingers on his body. Then Ash closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Hey, I bet some of you are wondering about the pinkie finger thing in this chapter. Yes, it actually means something! If you want to know, review! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter may be short. That is all. I don't own the characters…but I wish I did. **

The sun rose out from the sky, its marvelous glow shining on the famous trio of Pokémon trainers. Brock was lightly snoring in his sleep, while Misty was sleeping, peacefully, with the still miniature-sized Ash lying under her left hand, like a blanket. Pikachu was sleeping next to Misty's head, while in its sleep Togepi had cuddled next to Pikachu, managing to crawl out of Misty's sleeping bag, without a sound.

With the sun in his eyes, Ash knew that he was awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes to the bright sun. Suddenly, Ash felt strange, as he grabbed at his stomach, his eyes still tightly shut. Then he felt weird all around him, as Misty's hand fell off of his body, and felt a little squished, like something was against him.

Ash, slowly, opened his chocolate brown eyes, as he saw himself looking directly in Misty's face, their noses just touching each other's. Ash just lay there, soundless, trying not to wake the water Pokémon trainer. But apparently, he being quiet didn't work, as Misty's green eyes, opened, at the sudden lack of space.

Misty turned her head, slightly to see what had happened, and then she saw herself looking directly at Ash, who was blushing, with his cheeks the color of the near end of a sunset. Misty tried to keep her cool, as she realized their position against each other in the one sleeping bag. She could easily feel her cheeks burning up with redness, as Ash smiled a goofy grin.

"Comfortable?" Ash asked, as Misty narrowed her eyes a bit. But she knew that he actually did mean it, and not in the _wrong _way. Misty continued to blush, as she nodded her head a little.

Suddenly, Ash and Misty looked up as they heard snickering near them. Standing there, was Brock, Pikachu, and even Togepi, who were trying to hold in their laughs, as they were about to burst. "Yeah. Are you comfortable?" Brock asked, with his perverted mind. Then he burst out laughing, along with the two Pokémon.

Ash and Misty quickly looked at each other, as they realized their position again. Then they started squirming out of the sleeping bag, to prevent any more perverted comments, courtesy of Brock. Once they were out of the sleeping bag, Ash and Misty sighed a sigh of relief, as they sat next to each other on the grassy ground. "Glad that's over." Ash said, his cheeks still feeling like they were on fire.

Misty nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

"Oh really?" Brock asked, as he put a hand over his mouth to prevent from laughing, and used the other hand to point down at Misty and Ash. Ash and Misty looked down at where their hands were, and sure enough their hands were on top of each other's. Their cheeks turning into a new shade of red, Ash and Misty quickly separated their hands and stood up, away from each other.

"That's better." Brock said, after finally managing to catch his breath. "Let's forget this ever happened, and then I'll make some breakfast for Ash finally being his normal height. Okay?"

"Sure." Ash and Misty said in unison. Ash and Misty looked at each other in shock. "Stop that." They said in unison again. "I said, 'Stop it!'" They said together again, this time getting in each other's face.

Brock sighed, and rolled his eyes (if that's even possible for him). Then he walked back to the logs and the dead campfire to start breakfast. Wanting to watch him do so, Pikachu and Togepi walked after him.

Ash and Misty sighed, as they backed away from each other. Misty grabbed onto her right arm with her left hand, nervously, as she sighed in confusion. _This was an accident. It wasn't on purpose. But why do I have that feeling again? _Misty thought to herself, as she gave a sideways glance to Ash, who apparently did the same to Misty, as his brown eyes met with her green eyes. Then they quickly looked away, shocked to see the other looking at them.

Misty sighed again, and said in her mind. _It just doesn't make sense. I don't like him. Do I? _ Suddenly, Misty felt something warm slide into her right hand. Misty looked down at her right hand and saw a gloved left hand connecting with her. Misty looked up the arm seeing Ash connected to it, and he was…smiling at her. Slowly, a smile appeared on Misty's face. _Maybe I do. _Misty said to herself.

Ash looked at Misty's beautiful orange hair that was attached to her beautiful head. _It was a mistake. That's it! It couldn't have meant something. Could it? _Ash thought to himself, as he gave a sideways glance to Misty, but realized she was looking at him too. Ash's neck snapped the other way, as his cheeks were turning as red as Pikachu's cheeks.

Ash looked down with his eyes closed. _And as if on cue, there's that strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. What is it? I've barely eaten anything! But I have this strange feeling that it has something to do with Misty. Do I even like her? _Ash looked at Misty, as she was looking down at the ground, sadly. Then Ash smiled, and slowly, reached for Misty's right hand. Misty surprised, looked up at Ash. Then a smile slowly grew on her face. _Yes. I think I do. _Ash thought to himself, as he and Misty, hand in hand, walked back to Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi.

**So what if it's short! I don't care. This was all Pokeshipping! And yeah, this is definitely the end. I hope you liked the story, and thanks for all the reviews and favorites. It means the world to me! Btw, I have another story idea lodged in my mind, so stay tuned! ^^**


End file.
